When Things Don’t Go According to Plan
by Hippie1212
Summary: A DMxHG Fic! When both of them decide they've had enough of life at home and decide to run away they are stopped when they get a life-altering owl. Will their lives ever be the same again?
1. Summer

When Things Don't Go According to Plan  
  
Chapter 1: Summer  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
It was the last day of Hogwarts before the summer break and Draco was not looking forward to his summer at all. It was the summer before his seventh year. This was the summer he was to receive the Dark Mark and be brought into the Dark Lords inner circle. (A/N: I don't know when his birthday is so I'm going to say its on July 4 ok? Okay!) He was going to be of age on July 4, that was in 4 days. That would be when he would get the mark. Draco surprisingly did not want to be a death eater but had no other choice. He also did not want to be one of Dumbledore's pets. He was stuck. Either way he would die in something he didn't believe in. He decided he would run away. He had no other choice. He loathed his father and hated Dumbledore and all he stood for even more. He figured if he ran away he wouldn't be forced to do anything he would regret.  
  
As soon as he got off the train he saw his father. He knew that he wouldn't be able to run then like he had hoped. He decided to wait until he was home. That way he could say goodbye to his mother. He didn't hate her like he hated his father but knew that she would never leave him. With saying goodbye he wouldn't say it to her face of course but in his own way. He still had no idea on where he would be going. He thought about this on the long drive to his manor. When he got there he went to his room and devised a plan. He would leave at midnight then next night. He would then floo to the leaky cauldron, from there he would drain all of his savings so as not to be tracked. He would then head away from Britain. He still didn't know where he would live but knew that he would be sought after. He had looked up charms to change his appearance so as not to be recognised too easily. The next night at precisely midnight he woke up. He had already packed and put it under his bed. As he was about to turn the door knob to leave his room, he heard a pecking. He turned around and saw a snowy owl, he had heard the dream team talking about it before, her name was Hedwig. He was wondering what Potter would be doing sending him a letter now of all times. He sighed and walked over to the window to let her in. When he did she flew over to his shoulder and held out her leg with a letter on it. He looked at it and saw that his name was on the front. He turned it over and read it carefully. What he saw was not what he expected.   
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
She had gone home after her fifth year to home that was very different then when she left. Her mother had left her father, leaving her alone with him. She didn't know where he mother was, her father had began drinking throughout the school year and was now a full fledged drunk. When she stepped off of the platform she didn't see either of her parents anywhere so she figured they were just busy. She called a cab and made her way home. When she got there her father was in a drunken rage. He said that if it wasn't for her than her mother wouldn't have left him. He then hit her, from then on it was a daily ritual wake up, be yelled at, get beaten eat go to sleep. She broke down after only 2 days, she devised a plan to escape to the burrow. She packed all of her things put them in her trunk, made it feather-light, shrunk it and put it in her pocket. She did these things at night so as not to be caught by her father. The next night at precisely midnight she woke up wrote a note to her father telling him she was not angry with him but had to leave. She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard a pecking. She turned around and saw Pig at her window. She quickly walked over and opened her window to let him in. When she did he flew over and landed on her shoulder. She took off the note and looked at the front. She saw her name on it, she turned it over and quickly read the note. She was surprised what was on the note she had thought it would be from Ron but she was mistaken.  
  
A/N: This is just an introduction to see if ne1 likes it!! I have another fanfiction but I got a flame the first time I posted it and never even got one nice things said so im leaving it!! If ne1 wants be to continue with it put it in a review!! 


	2. The Letters

When Things Don't Go According to Plan  
  
Chapter 2: The Letters  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Draco, I know what you are trying to do. You should never run away if you don't know where you are going. At this time it isn't safe for anyone. Floo to the Leaky Cauldron but instead of running from there, spend the night there and wait until someone comes to get you. Of course you don't have to listen to me but if you want somewhere to stay I suggest you listen. You will be coming to the Order of the Phoenix. I know you don't want to fight on either side and you don't have to but you can stay with us without committing to anything. Owl us back your answer with Hedwig.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco sat down on his bed thinking of what he should do. It was true in the fact that he wouldn't have anywhere to go, but wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the Order. He has heard about the order from his father. It was like the Dark sides death eaters but without the Dark mark. He decided that he should go to the Order because he had nowhere else to go. He quickly wrote a note to Dumbledore telling him he would go, and quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
Hermione, I know you want to run away to the Burrow. Unfortunately it isn't safe there. Come to the Order. Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, rent a room and wait for someone to come get you. I have added your house to the Floo network for 1 hour. If you agree to this owl us back using Pigwedgeon (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) then use the floo powder we've included and go to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed thinking why it wouldn't be safe to go to the Burrow. She came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with Voldemort's return and quickly accepted Dumbledore's offer. Then she looked at the letter and saw that a bag of floo powder was there. She then quietly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
When he reached the Leaky Cauldron he walked over to Tom the shopkeeper and asked for a room for the evening. Tom nodded and brought him to room 9. Draco looked around the room paid Tom and went to sleep. Little did he know the troubles that would come the next day.  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
When she reached the Leaky Cauldron Tom was nowhere to be seen so she sat down by the counter and waited. When he came downstairs she asked for a room for the night. Tom nodded and brought her to room 11, when she got there she realised she had no money. She told Tom this and walked towards the door, when he told her that Dumbledore had owled him and told him everything and that it was already paid for. Hermione was a bit shocked at this but nodded and closed the door behind Tom. She then decided to go straight to sleep. Little did she know how much trouble awaited her in the morning.  
  
A/N: I know that these chapters are short but I plan on writing one everyday!! 


End file.
